The present invention relates to an amusing, three-dimensional book using a shoestring, rope, cord, elastic, or fabric strung through the pages of the book to create 3D images in combination with figures drawn on the pages.
3D books having pop-up figures are known for children. The figures enhance the amusement for the child and can create more true-to-life images than mere flat pages. It is known that for readers having normal 3D vision, that objects located both close and further back will form a 3D image in the mind.
Children can always use a novel toy-like book to get them reading. The present invention simply drills holes through a book and threads shoestrings therethrough. The shoestrings might form two human legs, one closer than the other, thereby forming a 3D image in the reader""s mind.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide one or more flexible cords through a book and coordinate figures on the pages with the cords so as to form 3D images.
Another aspect of the present invention is to coordinate the cords with a figure on the pages to simulate motion of the figure as the book is opened and closed such as a person doing push-ups.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
A toy book is comprised of a book and shoestring. When the book is opened, it can create a three-dimensional image in the form of a human, animal, insect, or inanimate object. Said three-dimensional image has a common visual such as two arms, two legs, two elephant trunks, found on each set of spread pages. The total effect is not limited to the effect of said body parts.
A string, rope, cord, or the like is woven through a hole in the book and looped back up through a second hole. Said book having two holed drilled entirely through the front, middle, and back of the book. The string is connected by a tied knot or other attachment device in such a way that the book can be opened 180 degrees or less. Books are normally opened 180 degrees from center whereas this invention has an optimal visual effect at approximately 120 degrees but is not limited to less than 180 degrees or more than 90 degrees for an adequate effect.
The string, rope, or cord serves a secondary purpose for this invention which is to aid or enhance a three-dimensional image found on all opened pages of the book. The string is seen visually in the form of two horizontal lines extending across a two-page spread. Said one horizontal line is longer than the other horizontal line. Therefore, the longer line appears to be closer while the shorter line appears to be farther away.
A three-dimensional image becomes apparent after appropriate artwork is added to the pages in a complimentary fashion. Said artwork is painted on the left and right page to correspond to the two horizontal lines found on both pages. The two horizontal lines will visually represent, for example, two arms or two legs depending on the subject matter or artwork chosen.
In the instance where the two horizontal lines represent legs, the finished artwork on the left and right correspond to compliment the effect. For example, a boy""s face and body appear on the left page with arms extending onto the right page.
In another example, the artwork surrounding two stings, representing two legs, is painted in the proper perspective. The proper perspective drawing can easily be calculated with the use of an imaginary vanishing point found near the mid upper part of the book, preferably above the book. The said vanishing point is a common term and practice used by artists and architects. The appropriate perspective use of art will further enhance the three-dimensional effect.
All of the following elements work together in this invention to enhance the effect:
a) angle of pages;
b) perspective of artwork;
c) horizontal strings or lines away from book; and
d) one horizontal line longer than the other.
The two horizontal lines serve yet another purpose. As the book is slightly or gradually closed and opened, repeatedly and within a few degrees between the maximum opening (120 degrees) and closing to approximately 100 degrees, the strings appear to bend and stretch. This can be interpreted as knees or arms bending. One example would teach how this motion may appear to be a person doing push-ups.
A child can optionally be instructed to pull the slack of the string found on the back cover of the book after the book has been read or finished thereby preparing the book for the next reading. This is accomplished by pulling the loop outwardly from the back cover.
The book""s pages are more readily and easily turned from page to page when the pages are made of a thick density of paperboard material. Accordingly, a child can easily turn the pages of the book and quickly identify the three-dimensional images without tearing or ripping the small holes found on each page. The string will bend slightly and adjust to the radius of the book as the pages are turned.